


Broken Trust and Shattered Dreams.

by Spannah339



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: So there's a challenge on Tumblr called the Fander Angst Challenge, in which you choose a wholesome and pure topic and turn it into angst! I thought why not give it a try, and chose Virgil Laughing for my topic. Enjoy!





	Broken Trust and Shattered Dreams.

Patton knocked softly on the door and paused to wait for an answer. When he heard none, he knocked again.

              “Virgil, kiddo. Are you alright?” Again, he was greeted with silence. He glanced back at Logan and Roman who stood behind him before knocking once more.

              “We’re coming in, okay?” They hadn’t seen Anxiety for a few days, not since the accident. No one had really got hurt, Thomas had just needed to spend a day or so in the hospital after a car had knocked him down, but Virgil had retreated to his room and not come out.  

              Patton carefully pushed the door open, stopping in shock as he saw the scene that greeted them.

              “What happened?” Roman whispered, staring around at the chaos.

              Shadows, darker than usual, crowded around the edges of the room pressing in and flickering as if they had a mind of their own. Whispers filled the room, soft voices Patton couldn’t quite make out. The rest of the room was a mess, sheets from the bed thrown about the room, posters ripped to the ground, small objects scatted on the carpet.

              Patton stepped into the room, almost at once feeling the panic and heightened emotions he usually felt when entering Virgil’s room – but this time amplified greatly.

              “Virgil? Wh-what happened? Where are you,” he called.   
  
              “Virgil this is foolish, come out at once,” Logan said. Patton glanced back to see the others had entered the room as well, their eyes already rimmed with dark eyeshadow.

              Then a soft laugh echoed around the room. Patton took an unconscious step towards his friends as Virgil suddenly appeared. He was a mess, his eyes dark with eyeshadow, his hair covering his eyes almost completely.

              “I couldn’t keep him safe,” he growled. “We nearly died and it was my fault!” The shadows flickered in the corners of Patton’s eyes, whispering an echo of Virgil’s words. _“My fault. My fault. My fault”_

              “Calm down, Virge,” Patton said, holding his hands out in an effort to calm him.

              “Nothing came of it anyway,” Roman said. “Thomas is fine and nothing bad happened.”

              “But it did!” He flung his arm, and suddenly Roman was flying across the room, landing with a sickening crack against the wall. Patton’s eyes darted worriedly between Virgil and Roman. A bubbling, crazed laugh burst from Virgil’s lips. “I can’t protect Thomas. I can’t protect you. So I have to take control.” The laughter rose, breaking through his words as he stood before them, his eyes flashing. “He was right. He was right, I can’t protect Thomas as your _friend_.” Patton flinched as if struck – was Virgil saying he wasn’t their friend anymore?

              “What do you mean by that?” Logan asked, taking a small step forward. His movements were jerky and erratic, Virgil’s room having an effect on him.

              “I mean, you don’t _listen_ to me,” Virgil said, laughter bubbling under the surface of his words. “So I have to _make_ you listen!” Again, he spread his arms, and this time Logan was sent flying across the room

              “Hey, calm down kiddo. We do listen to you. We listen to you a lot. But sometimes it’s better to listen to the others.” Patton’s heart was pounding, what had happened? Why was Virgil so worked up? Had he done something wrong? “Please Virgil,” he said, hoping to get through. “Please, listen to me.”

              “Why should I!” Virgil demanded. “Come on Patton. Just back down and let me take control. I don’t want to hurt you.” Logan was struggling to his feet, groaning, and Virgil flung out his arm, forcing Logic against the wall again. His head slumped forward.

              “Please stop,” Patton whispered, clenching his fists to keep them from shaking. Why was Virgil doing this, why was he tearing apart their family?

              “No!” And the laughter returned, a crazed, mad laughter that was echoed by the shadows of the room. Then suddenly Patton was thrown back and pain exploded around him, the metallic taste of blood bursting in his mouth as he bit his tongue.

              He dropped to all fours on the ground, spitting out blood. His arms were shaking and his whole body was screaming in pain. But he had to get up. He had to stop Virgil.

              He leaned heavily against the wall as he pushed himself up. His eyes were blurred with tears, both from the physical pain and the pain of Virgil turning on them.

              “V- Virge. Don’t do this. Don’t… don’t do anything you’ll regret,” he gasped out, clutching his chest with one arm as he used the other to steady himself.

              “Oh, I won’t regret this,” Virgil said with a giggle. “No, I will be in control of the mind palace, and I will be able to protect Thomas!” He giggled again and flung his arms wide. Patton had a split second to brace himself before he was flung against another wall.

              He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, each breath sending pain rushing through his body. He wanted to lie there, to collect himself, to let Virgil win. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Virgil continue to do this, he couldn’t let Virgil do something he would regret. He needed to talk Virgil down, to remind him he was loved.

              So he closed his eyes and made himself ignore the pain, struggling to his feet and taking a shaky step forward. The low, mad giggle came from Virgil again.

              “Give up Patton,” he said quietly.

              “No. You’re family kiddo. I’m not going to let you do this to yourself,” Patton said, each step he took sending more pain rushing through him. Each word he spoke tasted of blood.

              Virgil took a hesitant step back, shaking his head.

              “Nooooo, you can’t. You have to listen to me!”

              “I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and the accident wouldn’t have helped.” Patton continued to walk forward, continued to talk.

              “No. No, I have to do this! I have to!” The bubbling laughter was beginning to fade away, but Patton could still hear it, dancing behind Virgil’s words. “This is the only way to protect Thomas.”

              “No. It’s not, It’s not.” The pain was becoming more intense and Patton felt his vision flicker. He needed to rest, he needed to lie down, he needed to stop. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Virgil keep doing this to himself.

              “Yes. Yes, it is, I have to!”

              “No. Virgil listen to m –” Pain burst across his belly, turning his vision red. The shadows swam around him, above him, through him. He couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, couldn’t do anything but drop to the ground.   
  
              The last thing he heard before everything went black was Virgil, calling his name.

 

Logan came too, his head pounding. The world was blurred and he could hear the panicked voice of Virgil, though he was still too out of it to understand what he was saying.

Groaning, he laid a hand on the floor to push himself up, only to pull it back. There was something wet and sticky on the ground.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, he examined his hand and the ground around him. Blood.

He looked up, worry filling him, to see Virgil, the shadows surrounding him, crouched over the limp form of Patton. Now he could make out what Virgil was saying.

“No. No. no no no no. Patton, please come back. No no no. I didn’t mean it. Patton I’m sorry. Come back, I didn’t mean it.”

“What have you done?” Logan asked, standing. Virgil looked up at him, his eyeshadow smudged and dripping and his eyes wet.

“I – I didn’t mean it,” he whispered, clutching Patton close. Patton’s glasses were crocked, and one of the lenses missing altogether, just a few stray shards of glass gripping to the edges of the frames. The puddle of blood forming at Logan’s feet found its source in a large stain, covering Patton’s chest.

“You – you killed him,” Logan said shortly, ignoring the stab of pain in his chest. It was illogical for him to be feeling pain like this.

But the sight of Patton lying limp in Virgil’s arms caused a painful pricking in his eyes, caused him to want to rush to Patton and make sure he was alright, even though he knew nothing could be done.

This was foolish! It didn’t achieve anything, didn’t help anyone. And yet, he couldn’t help feeling sick to the stomach – feeling _emotions_ – at the sight of Patton’s still form.

“Logan, please,” Virgil called. But Logan turned away, bending to help the slowly waking Roman to his feet. “I – I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t bring him back,” Logan said shortly, his voice catching.

“Please, let me – let me make this right,” Virgil begged.

Logan spun, his eyes flashing.

“No! You’ve done enough. I don’t ever want to see you again. You couldn’t keep Thomas safe and now Morality is dead. We don’t need Anxiety.”

He turned and limped out, Roman leaning heavily on his shoulder.

“You think I can’t protect Thomas!” Virgil shouted after him. “I’ll show you! I’ll protect him, I’ll protect him if I have to kill you all to do it! I will do my _job_!” And the laughter started again, mad an insane.

Logan left the room, chased by the crazed, broken laughter of a side who had lost everything.


End file.
